One Piece Writing Challenges
by aToriStory
Summary: To better my writing I'm going to write a series of timed oneshot one piece AU's for a certain prompt. Exercise 7: Three LawLu AU moments
1. Chapter 1

Writing Exercise #1:

Prompt: Last Words

Pairing: Zosan

Type: AU

Time limit: 26 hours

 **A/N: Hello! So I wanted to try and get better at writing with a short period of time so I'm going to be doing a few little projects. This one I started yesterday around 8 pm and I had until 12am tonight. It's already written so I'm going to go ahead and post it.**

 **I'm not editing these with my editor due to the fact I want it to be all skill based so what you've got here is basically a rough draft. (Hopefully I'll grow to be a better writer from this.)**

 **With any learning experience the first few times aren't going to be good. They'll be crappy. And I understand this. Learning isn't meant to be good right at the start it's meant to be messy and unorganized. So pleeeaaseee only give me constructive criticism! I want to know what all I can fix I just want to see that in a...nice way.**

 **So here's my first exercise.**

He'd got off of work early and picked up Tony from school. Then he quickly whipped up a light dinner for the two of them and got the kindergartener ready for his graduation.

"Is daddy coming?" The small boy asked as the cook straightened his small tie.

"He said he would be." Sanji grinned at the brown haired kid who in turn grinned back. "Now get your shoes on you don't want to be late."

He grabbed his own tie off the edge of his bed and moved to the mirror as the child scampered out of the bedroom and into his own. Sanji frowned and made his tie as good as it could be and then checked his phone. Zoro hadn't responded to his text or his call. He better not be late. To miss his son's only kindergarten graduation he'd ever get was unforgivable.

He was about to call him again when he heard the front door open and Tony's excited squeals. Sanji smiled and walked back to the front room of the house and leaned against the wall as he watched Zoro lift the small boy up and give him a hug.

Tony had been Zoro's son from a previous girlfriend who dumped the kid on him and left. He'd raised Tony the best he could and had done a good job. When Sanji had came around two years ago and didn't mind that Zoro had a kid they'd started dating. Sanji loved Tony like his own and Zoro was really glad that he could have a family environment after only having Zoro for a while.

"Okay come on." Sanji walked forward and took the graduate from his boyfriend's arms. "Moss for Brains needs to get ready. We leave in thirty." He warned the green haired man.

"I'll be done in ten." Zoro said, removing his coat and hanging it on the coatrack in the hall.

"Mmhmm." The blonde hummed in response as he let the squirming child down to go play for a bit. Honestly he knew Zoro could be ready in ten he just liked messing with him. Zoro was easy to aggravate and Sanji took advantage of that.

"Cook," Sanji turned to see what he wanted. "Time me." And then he went off to put on a clean shirt and pants that Sanji would probably make him go back and change.

"You have nine minutes as of now!" He called out before moving to clean up the pan from dinner.

Around six minutes in, Sanji heard a crash coming from Tony's bedroom and he dropped what he was doing to see what had happened. "Tony are you okay?" He asked as he got to the room.

"Can't get the coat." The boy muttered as he lay on his back surrounded with things he'd stacked trying to reach his doctor's coat.

"This is why you should have asked first." The chef scolded. "If you had just asked I would have got it for you, you know."

"Can you get my coat?" Tony asked with a grin on his face. "Pllleeeeeaaaassee!"

Sanji sighed and smiled as he got down the coat for him. "Paging doctor Tony!" He said sliding the coat on his arms over his little suit.

"Not Doctor Tony!" The small doctor shook his finger at him. "I'm Doctor Chopper!" He put his hands on his hips and nodded.

Sanji laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, Doctor Chopper. I must have had a momentary lapse of memory. I might even need to be checked to see if anything's wrong." Tony gasped and grabbed his plastic stethoscope and carefully listened to sanji's heart.

"You're going to be there a while if you want to find all that's wrong with him, Doctor Chopper." Zoro said from the boy's doorway. He was in a nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt and his patch of grass was tamed as well as it could be. But the tie was wrong. So very wrong.

"I beg to differ." Sanji raised his visible eyebrow. "I can see one thing wrong with you."

"Tie?" He asked with a scowl.

"Give the guy a prize." Sanji said as he stood up to fix it.

"I tried." Zoro frowned, trying to watch the way Sanji tied the fabric.

"I know." Sanji smiled, grabbing the now perfect tie and pulling down on it. He gave him a kiss and then let go. "You just do a crappy job of it."

"Eewwww." Tony laughed at the sight of his dad and Sanji kissing. To him, the sight of two adults doing anything romantic would probably give him cooties.

"Okay come on, no more time for games we need to leave. Franky and Miss Robin aren't going to be happy if you're late are they?" Sanji asked the boy who quickly removed the doctor gear and raced between their legs to the front door.

"That got him going." He grinned. "Now go. Follow your son's example. Shoo." The blonde switched off the light and pushed Zoro out the door and down the hallway to the foyer where Tony was left bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Alright buddy," Zoro said lifting him up and carrying him out the door. "Let's go see you get your diploma."

The event went as kindergarten graduations normally went. The children all lined up backstage and the teachers tried to get them to settle down and put on the cheap plastic robes. Then one by one the kids were called up to get their paper diplomas tied together with red string and shake the hands with the principal.

Sanji and Zoro stood up and cheered along with Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Brook who were friends of the small family. Coach Franky and Vice Principal Robin, also friends of the family, cheered from their places around the cafeteria.

After the ceremony, Sanji took out his camera and dragged everyone around to different places to take pictures of their little graduate. By the end of it all there were probably about 60 picture in all.

"Can I go home with Aunt Nami pleeeaassseeee!?" Tony asked the two as they all walked towards their cars.

"If it's okay with Nami it's okay with us." Zoro responded, ruffling the kidos brown hair.

"Yes!" The kid yelled before racing down the sidewalk to where the redhead waited. Sanji and Zoro waved at her before getting into their own car.

"We're kid free what should we do?" Zoro asked as he turned the key and put the car in drive.

"We could just walk around town?" Sanji suggested not exactly knowing what to do with this newfound free time. Living with Zoro and Tony for a year had him used to taking care of the child instead of doing what he wanted all the time.

"Sounds perfect, Dartbrow." Zoro grinned. And turned the car left.

"Wrong way mosshead."

"I knew that."

They'd parked at the town square and walked down Main Street hand in hand. It'd been awhile since they'd had any time alone. They talked about their jobs, the world, Tony, what trends they thought were stupid and just enjoyed themselves. They talked about the future and what their plans were for the next few years. Around 11:30 they decided it was a good time to turn around and head back to the car.

Halfway back they'd stopped at a small hole-in-the-wall shop to look at a toy in the window Tony would like. They decided to come back the next morning to get it and moved back down the sidewalk...just in time to see a car moving fast toward them.

"Shit!" With nowhere to go, Zoro pulled Sanji in close to him and turned his back to where the car was going to hit.

There was pain.

And then nothing.

Sanji woke with a splitting pain in his head. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with a blinding white light. 'The hell?' He thought looking around at the foreign room.

He was in the hospital.

Everything came flooding back to him at once. The car, the pain. 'Zoro.' He thought frantically. He'd shielded him. He'd received the full force of the car. Where was he. Where was Zoro. He needed to see him. He needed to watch him breathe, see him move watch him live. If Zoro was dead... Oh god if Zoro was dead...

 ** _No_**.

Zoro wasn't dead. He was fine. Absolutely fine. Zoro was strong. If anyone could survive that he could. He couldn't be dead. What would happen to Tony? The poor boy would be destroyed.

 ** _Tony..._**

Oh god did he know? Did any of their friends know? Who had found them? What happened to the driver?

He needed out of this hospital bed and answers.

He ripped the IV out of his arm and pushed himself up in the bed. It was at this time he became painfully aware of the cast on his right leg. Could he move with that on? He didn't care. He needed answers. He needed to see Zoro.

He slid his legs off the bed and tried to stand, falling back on the bed a few times before he mustered up the strength to stand. Ignoring the pain as much as he could, he hobbled to the door and then to the nurses station down the hall.

"Crutches." He said out of breath, leaning up against the desk.

"Sir!" One of the girls said sternly. "You are not supposed to be out of bed!"

"I don't give a shit about that I need crutches!" He yelled out. Inside he was cursing himself because he'd yelled at a woman but right now he was in pain and his boyfriend was nowhere to be found and he just wanted to see him alive.

The nurses gave each other a look before one of them went to the closet to get a pair and handed it to him. When he was situated he looked at the one who'd handed him the crutches."I need to know where Roronoa Zoro is." He said. She nodded, probably knowing there wasn't anything that would stop him and looked him up.

"He's in the ICU right now sir. Stable but still in critical condition." She frowned at him. Sanji's heart fell. ICU. Critical condition.

"Can I see him?" He asked, a numb sensation creeping up from his legs to his chest.

"I think you should go back to your room. It is one in the morning." She said honestly. "But you don't look like you want to do that so follow me." He didn't realize what time it was. So that's why no one was around. Everyone was asleep. He felt shame for a moment but decided that his actions were justifiable.

He hopped after her through a few doors and down the elevator before she stopped at a door and let him in. He hesitated before finally hopping over the invisible threshold. Suddenly he didn't want to know what Zoro looked like. But he pushed the fear down and kept moving forward.

In the bed in the middle of the room lay the marimo. His Marimo. All bandaged and hooked up to various machines. But he was breathing. And alive. And that's all Sanji had wished for as of now.

"Can I stay with him?" He asked the nurse. She nodded and pulled up a chair by the bed and helped him get situated.

"Thank you." He meant it. He was thankful that she was helping him out. She didn't have to.

"You're welcome. I'll send in his doctor when he get here in a few hours." She smiled softly at him.

"I appreciate it." And then she was gone leaving him alone with his bandaged moss ball. He reached forward and grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with Zoro's. "Be okay." He whispered, looking at his hand in his own. "Be okay for Tony. Be okay for yourself. Be okay for me. Just please, please, please, please be okay." By now tears were spilling over his eyelids and crashing into the cold tile hospital floor. The morphine, which he'd torn out of his arm, was wearing off and he could feel the pain from his leg intensifying. But the pain of seeing his best friend, his marimo, his boyfriend, in critical condition hurt worse. Why wasn't it him that was laying in the hospital bed? Why did Zoro have to be the hero and shield him?

A few days pased and Sanji still sat by his side. Doctor Trafalgar Law had come in a few times and talked to Sanji about his condition. He took the blunt force from it and it caused massive internal bleeding. They'd done all they could to make him stable but there was nothing they could do until he woke up.

Ace, Luffy's older brother, had also come in to talk to Sanji. He was a cop and when he'd heard that Sanji and Zoro had been in a hit and run he took the case. As of now no one knew who did it. A shop employee who was locking up across the street saw it happen and called 911 but was too concerned about the couple to pay attention to the car.

Luffy himself had been up too. Along with him were all his friends and Tony who looked like he'd been crying his eyes out for eight days. When he saw Sanji he ran straight into his arms and sobbed into his chest. Sanji sat and held him, rocking slightly back and forth and muttering soft calming words to him. He refused to let go of Sanji the whole time, sitting on the leg that wasn't in the cast. It wasn't until Doctor Trafalgar caught his attention with medical lingo he didn't know that he spoke. The doctor took to greeting him as Doctor Chopper whenever he walked into the room.

On the fifth day Sanji sat holding his hand and hoping to whatever deity existed that Zoro would be okay when his hand moved. Sanji's head shot up and stared at Zoro and watched, holding his breath, as his eyelids fluttered open.

"I feel like shit." His raspy voice said and Sanji started crying. He was okay. His Marimo was okay. He was breathing and talking and okay.

"Well of course you do, mosshead." Sanji breathed out, wiping away tears. "You took a hit from a car you aren't going to feel like you just slept on the correct sleep number."

Zoro's head turned to Sanji in confusion and something in the way Zoro looked at him made the blonde's blood run cold.

"Who..." He started before going into a coughing fit. "Who are you?"

Sanji couldn't say anything for a moment. Zoro didn't remember him. Instead of saying anything to Zoro, who now help his hand to his head in pain from a headache, he made his way to the hall and called for a nurse. She nodded at him and help up a finger to tell him just a moment.

Zoro didn't remember him. And she was giving him a moment. Unacceptable. He was glad he was okay. God was he glad he was okay. But he didn't remember him. Did he remember his son? His job? Anything?

But before he could get any of these questions asked the heart monitor Zoro was hooked up to started beeping rapidly. Sanji hopped back into the room, heart racing in time with the monitor.

Zoro was clutching his head in pain with one hand and his chest with another. His eyes were shut and he wasn't taking in any breaths.

"NURSE!" Sanji shouted can ditching his crutches and launching himself at Zoro's bed. "HELP!" He didn't know what to do. He couldn't help him. Zoro was in pain and he couldn't help him.

The heart monitor raced faster and faster and Sanji felt more and more useless. Nurses ran in and pushed him back to try and fix whatever was wrong.

And something was **wrong**.

The nurse who'd helped him find the room grabbed his arms guiding him out the door. "I'm sorry but we need you to wait in the hall." Tears ran down his face and he stood numbly facing the door.

Oh god. Oh god. _Oh god._ _Zoro_. _**Oh god Zoro.**_

"Sanji!" A voice shook him from his spiraling thoughts. Turning he found Nami, Robin and Franky all looking at him with concern. Tony sat on Franky's shoulders wearing his doctor's coat. At the sight of Sanji Robin motioned for Franky to take Tony out of there. "Why is Sanji crying, Franky?" He heard the boy say as the coach quickly walked down another hall towards the waiting room.

Nami immediately pulled the blonde into her arms trying to comfort him as much as possible but he didn't feel her. His arms stayed at his sides tears still flowing freely down his face. His eyes flew back to the closed door, waiting for anything.

"Sanji tell us what happened." Robin asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He woke up. He woke up and then he started coughing. He...he...I don't know what happened...one moment he was fine and awake...and the next...the next..." He started shaking, his breathing getting faster. "His heart rate...rapidly...clutched his chest...he..." Sanji looked hopelessly at the vice principal, vision clouded by the tears that he couldn't stop.

"It's okay Sanji." Nami said, tightening her hug. "It's okay just calm down. But it wasn't okay. It wasn't. Zoro wasn't okay.

"He...he didn't...remember..me." He choked out. His boyfriend didn't remember him. The man he loved couldn't remember him. He wasn't okay and he didn't remember him.

"Oh, Sanji..." Nami pursed her lips, tears filling her eyes now. "I'm so sorry..." Robin clenched her fists and but down on the inside of her lip. She felt for the blonde. For all he's been through. If Franky was in the position Zoro was...

"It's was the last thing he said to me." He muttered in a shaky voice. "He asked me who I was...I didn't say anything back...I didn't tell him I loved him...I need to...I need to talk to him-" and then the door opened. The friendly nurse walked out looking everywhere but at Sanji. Sanji listened for any sign of life. Anything that told him Zoro would be okay. He'd deal with the amnesia. He'd deal with anything. He just wanted him. He wanted to hold him, to tell him he loved him, to see all their future plans come true.

All he heard was a flat line. And Doctor Trafalgar. "Time of death...4:36pm."

And the future shattered to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Writing Exercise #2

Prompt: Write a story in _**50 words**_

Pairing: Zosan

Type: Cannon

Time limit: 5 hours

 **A/N: So I know I just posted but my Prompter issued me a new one due at 2am and in fear of passing out and receiving punishment I went ahead and did it. *cough* hopefully the next exercise will be in a longer time limit *cough***

 **Anyway...50 words...**

 **This was hard and eventually I resorted to first person.I need practice in it though...so I guess it's helped me?**

 **I dunno.**

 **Enjoy the paragraph!**

 **(For Poyochin: here's a handkerchief free story for you!)**

He wasn't just a sword swinging dunderhead to me. He looked jagged and cold but was exactly the opposite. He was soft and warm. I longed for time he spent with me. But if asked what the man meant to me I'd shrug and say "he's an moss brained moron."


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing Exercise #3**

 **Prompt: First time Flying**

 **Pairing: Zosan**

 **Type: AU**

 **Time limit: 96 hours** ** _FAILED_**

 **I failed to finish this in the time allotted. I'm so ashamed. I blame my mom though.**

The airport was noisy and crowded. Typical holiday travel. That, he could handle. Just keep you hand on your luggage and follow the cook through the place. Don't take your eyes off him. Don't get lost.

Maybe the flight would be canceled. That would be nice. Sanji would be disappointed but it would mean he wouldn't have to get on the metal death trap.

Was he overreacting? Probably. But just thinking of sitting on the plane for 11 hours... It was enough to make him nauseous. He didn't want to admit that to Sanji though. He would just use it against him later on. Plus, he was supposed to be the tough one. Being afraid of flying isn't tough.

He's never even been in a plane so why did riding one make him so nervous? He hadn't had any traumatic event in one, nor had a family member been in one either. So why? Maybe it was because it was like riding a car in the sky. Cars belonged on the ground not in the sky. It was unnatural. Anything could go wrong.

Shit, where was he? Where was the cook? He looked around, trying to see the blonde hair over the crowds but no such luck. He scowled and bit the corner of his bottom lip in frustration. Sanji would be mad at him. He hadn't seen his dad in over four years and they both finally had time to fly to France to do so. If they missed this flight because of him...

But it wasn't his fault he got lost. The people cut in front of him and Sanji walked too fast. Yeah that's right.

A hand grabbed the one he wasn't rolling the luggage with and pulled him the other direction. "We aren't missing Christmas with my shitty old man, Marimo, so come on and stop playing games." He frowned at him.

"It's not my fault..." He huffed, earning a scoff from the blonde.

"I swear, Zoro it's almost like you don't want to get on the plane. This is the second time you've gone the wrong way and if we don't get there soon they're going to close the gates. Do you know how long it took me to find you after security? Pretty damn long." He scolded him. Zoro swallowed hard and kept biting the inside of his lip. He didn't want to get on the plane. The closer they got to the boarding dock the faster his heart beat got. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack soon.

"You do want to go see my dad," Sanji questioned, raising the visible eyebrow. "Right?" **Shit.**

"Yeah of course. Zeff's cool why wouldn't I?" Good one, Zoro. Good one.

Sanji frowned and continued pulling him through the Christmas chaos until finally they were at the dock. "Here's your ticket." Sanji dug through his pocket until he found it and started to hand it over before snatching it back. "Wait, on second thought you'll probably just lose it. Just follow me."

Great he was annoyed.

He kept silent as they waited among the other late passengers to board the plane. To be honest, he didn't think he would have be able to speak if he tried. His heart was racing and he was trying just to keep his breakfast down.

As they walked down the hallway to board anxiety started to set in and he tried his hardest to imagine he was just riding in a car. A long car ride. Yeah. That sounded better.

"Enjoy your flight, sir." And now he was back on a plane.

"Hey, mosshead." Sanji motioned for the man to follow him to their seat at the back and he did so stiffly. Sanji opened the compartment and pushed his carry on into it and then grabbed Zoro's and did the same before shutting it and sliding into the window seat.

Zoro closed his eyes and sat down in the isle seat and gripped the armrests tight. He was going to be okay. It was all going to be okay.

"Hey," Sanji's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Zoro opened his eyes to see Sanji giving him a concerned look. "You aren't afraid of planes are you?"

"God no!" Zoro laughed nervously. "Me? Afraid of planes? That's the most bullshit I've heard you say in your life."

"Zoro." Sanji said sternly.

"I am afraid of planes."

"Okay now was that so hard to admit?" The blonde asked.

"Yes." A stern look is all he received.. "It's such a stupid fear."

"Hmmm. Have you ever been in one before?" Sanji inquired.

"No. It just feels really unnatural to be off the ground in a moving thing. Like what happens if we fall?" Zoro's heart was racing as fast as Zoro thought it could possibly go by now and the armrests were probably going to have intentions of his fingers.

"Hey now," Sanji unhooked his grip from the chair and moved his hand in its place. "It's a fear nonetheless and it doesn't make you any less of a man no matter what your neanderthal brain thinks."

Zoro grunted in response. So now Sanji knew he was afraid to fly but it didn't solve the fact they were still on the plane.

"You should have just told me and I could've talked Zeff into flying here himself." Sanji smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Idiot Marimo." Zoro shot him a glare and he laughed.

"At least you think it's funny." Zoro said through clenched teeth. It was, in fact, not funny and he didn't get why Sanji was laughing.

"No I'm not laughing because I think your fear is laughable I'm laughing because you hid it from me." He smiled softly. "We've got eleven hours to get you through. Hopefully it won't be so bad once we take off. Maybe you'll even like it?" He suggested.

"Like hell." Zoro scoffed.

"You never know until you try it." The cook shrugged.

"Attention all passengers please fasten your seatbelts and turn you attention to the stewardess as she demonstrates how to react in an emergency situation." The head stewardess who'd welcomed Zoro on board said too cheerfully into the PA system.

"Just pay attention to the woman and maybe that will help. At least you'll know what to do if something does happen. Which it won't." Sanji told him and he nodded. Life jacket under the seat. Place around neck. Pull chord. Oxygen mask above head. Grab it and pull it down. Got it.

"Feel better?" Sanji asked and Zoro returned with a shake of his head. He felt nauseous. "Okay well we're about to take off so here," Sanji grabbed his other hand in his and squeezed down on them a little. "Hold my hands until we're in the air."

Zoro shut his eyes and swallowed hard as he felt the plane start to move. When they started to pick up speed he squeezed Sanji's hands hard. He felt sorry for it, he really did, but right now he was afraid and Sanji had offered so technically it was his fault not Zoro's.

"Marimo, we're in the air." Sanji said and Zoro loosened the grip on his boyfriend's hands.

"Can I still hold your hand?" Zoro asked quietly. It comforted him. By no means did it help completely but it did comfort him.

"Yes, you can." Sanji gave him a small kiss. "You really should have just told me." He smirked.

"I know..." Zoro's frown deepened. "I'm sorry." He leaned his forehead onto Sanji's and took a deep breath as he tried to steady his heart.

"My poor little mosshead." Sanji chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Never make me go on a plane ever again?" Zoro asked, halfway hoping that Sanji would get a boat home or something.

"We still have the eleven hours to go. And then the trip home." Sanji confirmed his fear. "You'll make it, I know you will. You're strong enough. You can't let a little plane like this get you down."

"Mmmm." He hummed, his forehead still connected with Sanji's.

"Why don't you meditate?" Sanji suggested.

Zoro lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm stressed out beyond your knowledge there's no way I'm going to be calm enough for that. I won't be able to go to sleep either of that what your next guess will be."

"Okay Mr. Snappy Pants." Sanji raised an eyebrow. "What can we do to get you calmed..." He thought. "We could play a game? 20 questions or something?"

"Okay..." He didn't really see how a game would take his mind off of anything. He was still in a heavy metal thing in the sky.

"Oh! I've got it!" Sanji repositioned himself to where he was sitting facing the other. "We could tell stories about when we were younger. I haven't heard many of those. We'll start with...holiday mishaps."

"Okay...you start." Zoro said, not really believing this would help at all.

"So on my...seventh Christmas? Yeah seventh, Zeff let me help in the kitchen. My job was to peel the potatoes. I went to grab another bag of them after I'd finished the one Zeff gave me because he said he needed to take care if something else first. I thought I was being helpful and my first thought was 'I can show him how grown up I am' and I went to get it. When I jumped off my stool I knocked the peeler into the floor and didn't realize. And when I hobbled back dragging the potatoes behind me I didn't see it either. And so I stepped on it and cut my heel up pretty bad."

Zoro made a face of disgust. "Of course you would, you're such a genius."

Sanji shook his head and laughed. "I really am aren't I? Okay your turn. Holiday mishap lets go."

"Ummm..." Zoro thought, pushing back the thoughts of the plane to dig through the old files of his brain. "There was one Christmas when Mihawk let Perona and I pick out the tree. We were around nine at the time. Well I was, Perona was eight. We couldn't agree on a tree and argued for hours. Eventually she took her belt off and tied me to the tree I wanted and told me to wait for another family to come pick the tree with the moss on it and take me home. I was there until Mihawk realized I was gone about...an hour and a half later."

And these stories continued throughout the plane ride, eventually ranging out of the holiday season and into the rest of their lives. This method of Sanji's had worked more than Zoro would have liked to admit. He didn't even really remember he was on the death trap, he was too engrossed in listening to Sanji's stories and digging for his own, until they began their descent. And then it was back where they started, Sanji offering his hands up for sacrifice as Zoro held on for dear life.

When they got off and found Zeff waiting for them holding a sign that said 'Eggplant and Moss' the chef asked why Sanji looked so worn out.

"It was his first time flying." He said with a yawn, pointing at Zoro who was fishing for their bags at the conveyor belt now.

"I remember your first flight." Zeff chuckled. "Did you do the story thing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Writing Exercise #4

Prompt: A Lie

Pairing: Lawlu

Type: AU

Time limit: 48 hours

 **A/N: this one was supposed to be cuter and in my head it was but it turned out to be shitty and just no good.**

Luffy had always been shit at lying and keeping secrets. This became even more evident when Law asked what he was doing the upcoming Friday night. Luffy responded "I'm busy." all too quickly, wringing his hands and nervously glancing at the movie they were watching. Law knew something was up.

"Oh...okay." Law frowned. "I have Friday evening off I thought we could do something." Truthfully, Law was disappointed. Luffy had plans. But why was he acting like he didn't want to tell him?

"Ummmm ask Ace and Zoro!" Luffy said. "Maybe they're free?" Law shrugged and exhaled slowly.

"Yeah...I'll do that." From his position on the couch he could see Luffy bite his lip and pull on his hands. Nervous behavior. "Just out of curiosity," he said leaning back against the couch. "What are you doing then?"

"Nothing." Luffy spit out. "Wait! N-no I'm hanging out with Sanji!" Yeah, he was lying. But why? What situation would it have to be for Luffy to resort to lying?

He wasn't...he wasn't cheating on him was he? No, that's ridiculous. Luffy wasn't the kind of person that would do that. He shoved that thought into a mental shredder.

"Uh-huh." Law said doubtfully and grabbed the younger's arm to pull him over. Luffy grinned and let Law pull him into his lap. "Then I guess we'll go out some other time." He said, resting his chin on Luffy's soft nest of hair.

Luffy nestled into Law's arms and hummed. "Yup! Maybe we could check out the new ride at the amusement park!" He offered excitedly.

"No." Law stated. "You remember what happened last time." He shuddered.

"It was an acciden-"

"No."

And that was that.

Only it wasn't.

Law repeatedly tried over the next week to find out what Luffy was hiding. He was texting too much or calling people and hanging up quickly when Law walked in the room.

"Will you at least tell me what you're doing Friday?" He asked the younger over a takeout dinner wednesday.

"I'm hanging out with Usopp." He said, messing with his fork.

"I thought it was Sanji..." Law mused.

"AND Sanji!" Luffy frantically added.

"Sure..." Law trailed off and didn't bring it up the rest of the night.

Their friends were no help either. When Law brought it up to them they just shrugged and went about their activities.

"So what are you planning to do with Luffy tomorrow" He called Sanji on Thursday.

"Planning?" Sanji asked. "What do you mean planning with Luffy tomor-OH!" And then the sound of a pan crashing assaulted his ears. Definitely not suspicious. "We're just hanging out. Aren't you going to the bar with Zoro and Ace?" Avoiding the topic.

"Yeah." He answered, picking up and pen and doodling on a notepad. "Alright, well hope you both have fun." And then he hung up.

It's not that he would think Sanji and the rest would cover for Luffy for anything that would be against Law...but come on they were all skirting around the topic.

Friday came and his shift ended and Shachi and Penguin practically shoved him out the door. Everything was weird this week. Maybe he should just call Ace and Zoro and tell them he had to cancel. He didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

But then he remembered Luffy was going to be having fun doing...whatever it was he was doing and damn it he was going to enjoy his time off. Sitting around and moping like a jealous fourteen year old would do him no good.

So he drove to Zoro's house and picked him and Ace up and they went to a bar of Zoro's choosing. Of course, only Zoro knew where it was and it took them two hours to find the damn place due to the man's directions from hell. By then it was 6pm and he was just ready to go to sleep.

"So what's on your mind?" Ace said, sitting next to Law on a stool.

"Nothing much." He responded.

"Bullshit." Zoro muttered around a bottle of sake.

"Come on you don't have to be afraid. Tell the class your feelings." Ace proded both with his words and his finger. "We won't laugh."

Law sighed and studied the patterns in the wooden top of the bar. He'd have to tell them or it would never end. "I don't know what Luffy's doing tonight and it's bugging me." He huffed, scowling.

"You afraid he's cheating on you or something?" Zoro raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No." Law glared at him. "Luffy wouldn't do that. I doubt he has the will to even think about cheating. On anything."

"So what is it then?" Ace asked while messing with a lighter he'd dug out of his pocket.

"I don't know. He's lying to me I know that. That's probably it." He shrugged.

"Hmmm." Zoro nodded. "You're jealous."

"Am not." Law frowned.

"Are too." Ace grinned. "He's so jealous."

"I am not jealous." Law's frown deepened. "I just know Luffy isn't the one to keep secrets. Or lie."

"You're right," Ace said and Zoro nodded. "My little brother is awful at lying. So for him to keep it from you this long it has to be important you don't know." He smirked.

"I refuse to listen to you and your shit." Law glared at the the other. He just received laughter.

A ringing sounded from beside Zoro and he took the phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, and then handed it to Law. "For you."

"Yes?" He answered, wondering why on earth anyone would call Zoro's phone looking for him.

"Law?" Sanji's voice reached his ears.

"Yes?" He asked again.

"Um..Luffy got sick and...he's really warm. I took him home but he's not looking so good. I think you better come back." Sanji sounded upset and annoyed which wasn't normally a good thing.

"Luffy's sick." Law sighed and handed the phone back to Zoro. He dug his wallet out of his back pocket and paid the bartender for his friends drinks and then stood up to leave. "We're leaving."

"How sick?" Ace asked, ever the caring older brother.

"Sanji said he didn't look good and told me to come home." He responded. Part of Law flared up and huffed ' _that's_ _what_ _he_ _gets_ _for lying to me_ '.

"If Sanji's at your place then just take us with you." Zoro said, yawning. "He can drive us home from there."

The drive home was hell. For one he still didn't really know where the hell he was and two, Zoro didn't either. So they ended up lost. Then, Ace kept changing songs halfway through the choruses and eventually Law just turned off the radio. Which caused the two of them to just badly sing pop songs until Law turned the radio back on. By the time they pulled up into the driveway he couldn't be happier.

Unless there was a car in his way.

Apparently a neighbor was having a party on the block and someone had the nerve to park in the driveway of his house. "Can you believe this idiot?" He asked the two. "Who does that?"

Ace shrugged and Zoro did too. "Come on just go inside." The former urged him. "Luffy's sick remember?" _Oh yeah._

He dug the key out of his pocket and opened the door and flipped the switch on the wall and was met with a flood of balloons and people.

"SURPRISE!" Came the wall of sound and Law turned around to see Ace and Zoro grinning stupid knowing grins at him.

"You..." He said before someone launched themselves at his body.

"Torao!" Luffy beamed up at him. "Sorry I couldn't tell you what I was doing, Shachi and Sanji said it had to be a secret!"

"Why...?" The doctor was struck with confusion. Why were all their friends and half the hospital staff in his house?

"It's your birthday, stupid." Luffy said, lightly hitting him on the head.

"Oh..." Law tried to remember when the last time he looked at a calendar was. "I didn't realize it was today."

"You're always buried in your work so we took the liberty of planning a celebration for you." Penguin said. "Planning was the easy part but getting that one to keep quiet was hard" he pointed to Luffy who grinned at being called complicated.

"I can't believe you'd all do this." Law said but he couldn't stop the grin that came to his face. And he'd thought Luffy was cheating on him. _He was such an idiot._

"We all love you, of course we'd do something like this!" Luffy said and dragged him into the living room. "Now come on it's your birthday lets party!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Writing Exercise #5**

 **Prompt: Things you said when you thought I was asleep**

 **Pairing: Lawlu version**

 **Type: AU**

 **Time limit: 24 hours**

 **A/N: I'm also writing a zosan at some point. I found a list of prompts off tumblr and this is the one my prompter chose. I also thought it'd be good practice for writing in first person present tense. So it may seem iffy I dunno. Forgive me for my mistakes. Enjoy! I'll have the zosan one up soon! And as always creative criticism is always welcomed!**

I'd never peg you to be one for sentimental things. You were loud and exuberant not quiet and soft. But that was one of the things I love so much about you.

Usually I stay up long after you go to bed. Sleeping doesn't come easy for me and you end up using my chest as a pillow. I wrap my arm around you and read a book as you sleep most of the time. It's a nice change from being alone.

But tonight the hospital had worn me out and I decide to go to bed as soon as I get home. You understand and continue to watch your documentary on pirates, saying you'd come to bed after it was over. I notice you look a bit melancholy but I brush it off and make my way to bed. I'll ask you about it tomorrow.

I sleep for a while but end up just tossing and turning, not really finding a comfortable spot. That's when you come in.

The door opens slowly and you close it just as softly as you entered. Very uncharacteristic of you, I note but keep my eyes shut, curious of what you'd do next. It was quiet for a moment until I hear the sound of fabric being tossed across the room. You must have changed clothes. And then you slowly slid into bed.

I'm on my right side facing the left half of the bed you'd claimed, eyes still shut. You were never this quiet. Ever. I hear your breathing and it's the only sign you are even in the room.

"Why do you put up with me?" You ask. This surprises me. Are you asking me? Did you know I was awake?

I was about to answer when I hear you flip from your back to your side to face me. "I'm really loud and annoying sometimes. Like, all the time. And I try to be more mature but I don't think it works. I don't understand much either. Im pretty stupid huh?" I frown slightly. I didn't think you were stupid. Idiotic at times but not stupid.

"I'm not that intimate in a way most adults are. It probably annoys you. I'm sorry about that." In all honesty I don't mind your preference for being more cuddly than intimate. It fit you. Where was all this coming from in the first place?

"You're just really mature and you have this really important job helping people with medical things and you just don't have to put up with me but you do. Thank you." You say.

"I don't put up with you." I respond. You jump a little, obviously you thought I was asleep.

"You're awake."

"I am awake."

"So you heard..." You trail off.

"I did." I reach out and wrap my arms around you and pull you close. "And I don't put up with you." I say, resting my chin on your head. "I like everything you are."

"Even if I'm loud and annoying and prefer to just cuddle?" You mutter into my chest.

"Especially if you're loud and annoying and prefer that." I confirm, smiling into your hair.

"I'm glad." You give a sigh of relief and the tension you had melted.

"Why would you think so in the first place?" I inquire, frowning slightly.

"I don't know." You respond. "I was out today and I overheard a few people talking about what they do with their partners and I just..." You trail off again. "I thought maybe you'd want something else other than what I have. I don't have much to give you anyway."

"Never." I say. "Lu, everything you have is enough for me. Don't let other people influence you." You nod.

"Yeah, I know that now." You say a little louder, a smile in your tone.

"Know something else?" I ask.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Torao."


	6. Chapter 6

**Writing Exercise #6**

 **Prompt: Law gets out of the shower to find chaos ensuing in his house and Luffy is nowhere to be found**

 **Pairing: LawLu Version**

 **Type: AU**

 **Time limit: 4 days**

 **A/N: It's short and sweet and a little OOC but I can live with it.**

Law stopped mid shower and realized something. The house was too quiet. Way too quiet.

At first, Law had enjoyed the silence as he washed his hair.

And then he realized that with his current living situation that quiet wasn't good.

What was Luffy doing to be so quiet? Was he okay? Did he need help with something? Oh god what did Luffy do?

He rushed the second half of the shower he was previously enjoying and dried off. He hadn't even fully pulled up his pants before rushing out to see what was up.

He was right to worry.

The couch was in shambles. One of the cushions lay torn open on the floor and the stuffing was sprawled out everywhere. The TV had a crack in it's bottom left hand corner. The sink was running and there was a broken glass on the kitchen floor. To top it all off there were muddy paw prints _everywhere_.

His house was a mess.

A complete fucking mess.

What had Luffy done in the twenty minutes it took him to shower?

But where was Luffy?

Half of him felt like sinking to the floor in despair and figure out how much this was going to cost to fix but the other half bribed him to look for his boyfriend.

Come to think of it, Bepo was gone too. And he was a giant dog so he wasn't that hard to miss.

"Luffy?!" He shouted. No response. "Luffy! If you can hear me come out here!" Nothing.

He opened the back door and looked out. No one. He walked to the front door and looked out. Nada.

 _'Okay so they're still inside...'_ He thought. "Luffy when I find you, you are in so much trouble!" Now he sounded more like a parent than a significant other. But if you had any relation to Luffy you had to act like a parent at some time.

He checked every room he could think and got nothing. Until he heard a bark from their room.

Moving into their bedroom he looked around until his eyes landed on the closet door. He sighed, walked over, and opened it.

"Found you." He frowned at the sight of Luffy hiding behind their giant ass dog. The dog showed no fear in his expression. Chances are Luffy just brought him in for his own protection.

"Please don't get mad at me, Torao!" Luffy started. "Bepo knocked me down when I was trying to get some water for his bowl and then he got up on the couch and he was all muddy and he's not supposed to be there in the first place anyway so I tried to get him down and he knocked me into the TV and it cracked and then he got the cushion and tore it and I tried to stop him I really did bu-" law held out a ring and silenced him.

"I am mad." He started. "But I can forgive Bepo for his mistakes." He moved out of the doorway and the dog went to sit in his bed. The doctor then extended a hand out to Luffy who took it and pulled the younger up.

"So you're not mad at me?" Luffy asked hesitantly.

Law chuckled and pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm always mad at you, you idiot."


	7. Chapter 000

**A/N: So I got this idea for a one shot that like maybe the whole reason the Heart Pirates were waiting on Zou was that just maybe that's where Doffy had Corazon buried. He wanted to take Doflamingo down before facing Corazon again. Which is sorta why Law didn't go to the New World at the same time the other rookies did. He knew he wasn't ready yet. But idk I'm probably hella wrong. I just got the idea and was like... I must write.**

 **So anyway Luffy goes looking for Law and walks up on him looking at Cora's gave and just comforts him and stuff~ minor minor minor LawLu if you squint. Excuse my awful (and choppy) rebelling of Jinbei's words to Luffy. I didn't have time to go look for them V^V'**

 **I'm putting it up here with my exercises bc it really was one. It was just self assigned. I started writing it about...I dunno less than two hours ago? So I'm not going to label it as a legit exercise. It's awful and rushed. Anyway enjoy my little thing here~**

"I did it, Cora-San." Law said in a whisper. "I did it." There was no reply from the receiving end of the conversation.

"I had helpers. And I'd probably be with you right now if I hadn't." He rubbed the spot on his arm where Doflamingo had ripped it off. "Sorry I was too reckless."

He laid a hand on the tall stone. "I'm also sorry I didn't come to see you before now. I couldn't face you until I took him down. Whether it was this world or the next." Law took in a shaky breath and let it out, blinking a few times to clear away any tears that threatened to spill over. "To be completely honest with you I didn't expect to make it out of there alive. You know me. I love suicide missions." He gave a weak laugh.

'I miss you' he thought, putting his hands back on his pockets.

"Torao," Luffy's voice carried itself with the wind. Law didn't budge at the name. "Torao, are you okay?" Still nothing. He kept his hands in his pockets and eyes on the stone.

By now Luffy had made it to where the elder man was and he stood beside him. "Law, are you okay?" He asked softer.

"Yeah." He answered quietly. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie to me." The younger captain frowned. "I can see you're hurting."

Law took a deep breath in and let it out. "Everyone's always hurting, Mugiwara-ya." He responded. "It's a fact of life."

Luffy was silent for a few moments. He looked at the grave marker. 'Corazon' it read. Where had Luffy seen that name before... Oh yeah! Law's jacket! It was on the back. But that meant...he'd lost someone. He looked up at Law's face and studied it before looking back at the grave. He was crying inside. Screaming in fact. How had Luffy not seen it before?

"You don't have to hold it all in because I'm here. It's okay to show you're sad." The strawhat captain said.

Law tore his gaze from the headstone and looked down at the younger man. "I..." He paused. "I'm fine, really."

"No you aren't." Luffy said. "You aren't okay. And you won't be until you let it out."

"Mugiwara-ya..." Law started. "I don't think you'll be able to help me on this one."

"You were there on Sabaody. You helped me then. You were there when I lost Ace." Luffy paused. "You helped me then, too."

Another pause. "I helped you beat Mingo. But it looks like you lost someone." He looked up at Law with a big smile. "Let me help you."

That's when Law lost it.

His knees gave away and he sank to the ground. Overdue tears flooded out onto his cheeks and he pulled his hands out of his pockets to cover his mouth. "Shit." He choked out.

"It's okay." Luffy sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You're okay."

"I'm sorry." Law said, his voice muffled by the sleeve. "God damnit." Luffy didn't know who he was talking to. Was he apologizing to Corazon or him? Either way he somehow knew that Corazon didn't blame him for anything. And he sure didn't. If he was apologizing for crying he didn't need to.

They say there for a while, Law relieving 16 years of stress and Luffy half comforting his friend and half standing guard.

"Someone once told me that when it seems like you've lost everything that matters you need to look at what you still have." Luffy said quietly.

"Whoever told you that must have been a genius." Law wiped his face with his sleeve, cursing himself for breaking down like this in front of Luffy.

"Well I think he is." Luffy laughed. "What do you have Law?"

"I have my crew." He half grinned. "Bepo, Shachi, Penuin. Everyone."

"Exactly." Luffy grinned. "Would feeling sorry for yourself make Corazon happy or would living life and having fun with your nakama?"

"Having fun." He grinned at Luffy and stood up. Extending a hand to Luffy, he pulled the other captain up. "Thank you, Mugiwara-ya. I'm in your debt...I seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"No problem, I'm always here to help a friend!" Luffy nodded.

"You know," Law started, looking back at the gravestone. "You two would have been good friends."

"You think so?" Luffy asked.

"Positive."

The two walked back down the path to the docks of Zou where their crews were waiting. Law told Luffy stories from the time period Corazon and he'd been together. Luffy would laugh and ask questions. When they reached their crews the two groups looked baffled at the sight of them talking and laughing like two school girls. None of them asked any questions. They didn't want to ruin it.

Unbeknownst to the both of them a figure had been watching the whole time. The man smiled and faded away once they each boarded their respective vessels.

 _"Take care, Law. I'm glad you've_ _found friends who love you._ _Don't forget me._ _I'm so proud of you."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I have a few more challenges I'm working on! This one is a three parter from LawLu ideas one of my best friends (who inspires literally all of my LawLu things) came up with! So I hope I don't dissapoint! Enjoy!**

 **PS: Law might be a little OOC towards the end but idc it's an AU**

 **Writing Exercise #i dunno man i lost count**

 **Prompt: Luffy takes Law's work hat, Luffy cleans while Law's at work, Law leaves little notes for Luffy to find**

 **Pairing: LawLu**

 **Type: AU**

 **Time limit: There is none bc I don't have control of my life and it's chaotic**

"Hey Torao," Luffy grinned and pulled Law over to lean down next to him. "Smile!" Law only had about three seconds before a bright flash went off in his face leaving him slightly blinded. "Whoops, sorry the flash wasn't supposed to be on."

Law blinked a few times until his vision returned to normal. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked.

"I took your hat so I thought I'd take a selfie and then get one with you in it." He explained before messing with his phone again. "We actually don't look too bad in this one, I'm posting it."

Law raised an eyebrow and smiled a little before realizing what exactly he'd said. "Wait! Let me see it!"

"Too late!" Luffy laughed. "It's already posted!"

Law whipped out his phone from his pocket and opened Snapchat and looking at Luffy's story. "Oh, come on, I could have taken a better one than that. Do another." He demanded, seeing how many people had already seen the picture.

"Awh, I think you look great." Luffy pouted.

Law sighed and looked at the picture again. "Fine." He agreed. Luffy smiled and went back to messing with his phone, his feet propped up on their coffee table. Law took time to actually look through the other snaps Luffy had posted with his new job's hat on and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why'd you take so many pictures with _that_ hat? I hate that hat."

"Because it's different." Luffy shrugged, reaching for the hat once again and swapping his straw hat for the cap. "Also it looks better on me than it does on you." he laughed.

Law took the hat off Luffy's head and placed it on his own. "I only took this job to help you pay for classes, dumbo. It's not supposed to look fabulous." Luffy smiled and shook his head. "But you're sadly mistaken because this hat happens to look insanely great on me."

"You wish!"

"What are you doing today?" Ace asked from the other side of the line.

Luffy shrugged. "I dunno. Law's on shift until like eight tonight so I'm here for a while."

"Sure you're gonna survive without him there to take care of you for so long?" Ace laughed.

"Screw you, Ace, I can take care of myself!" More laughter from the other side.

"I know, Lu, I'm just teasing." Ace said. "So what is grown-up Lu going to do today?"

Luffy looked around the apartment and slowly realized it was a _mess._ Didn't Law mention something about having to come home and clean tonight? Luffy got an idea. "I'm gonna clean the apartment." He announced.

A wall of laughter sounded from Ace's side of the phone. "Alright, little bro, are you sure? You haven't cleaned a day in your life."

"Of course I am." Luffy huffed. "Law has to work two jobs and I don't it'd only be fair for me to do something nice and take something off his plate."

"Wow, Lu, It's nice hearing something so considerate and mature coming out of your mouth. Are you sure you're my little brother"

"Shut up, Ace. Why did I answer your call again?"

"Just playing, bro." Ace laughed. "I've got to get back to work before Pops notices I'm gone so if you need me call me, alright? And if you set the apartment on fire my truck will come put it out for you."

"Goodbye, Ace!" Luffy raised his voice. He could still hear Ace's laughter when he ended the call.

"Stupid, Ace." Luffy muttered, standing up and stretching. "I can clean this up in no time!" He then chose that moment to survey the damage. "...Maybe…."

It took a while and he had to call Nami about the right way to work a washing machine and dryer but he did it. He'd mopped the floors in the kitchen and bathroom. He'd vacuumed the living room, making sure to get under the part of the coffee table he always missed. He'd loaded the dishwasher to the best of his knowledge. He dusted. He took out the trash. He was _the_ _**man**_.

He was also very tired.

And it was only seven thirty. Damn. Who knew cleaning would be this tiring? He decided to lay down on the couch and watch some tv before Law came home. He couldn't wait to see his face when he saw what Luffy had done.

Around eight-thirty Law walked through the door and took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. He walked tiredly down the front hallway and into the small livingroom noticing the tv was on and Luffy was asleep. Something Law wished he was doing.

It wasn't until Law went to make himself a glass of tea that he noticed that the counters were clean. There weren't any dishes in the sink….The floor didn't feel sticky….there wasn't a coat of dust on everything. Had Luffy really cleaned the place? He walked to the laundry area and checked both hampers. Empty. He walked into their room. Bed made. Clothes off the floor.

He smiled and went back into the living room. He'd really cleaned the house. Or had he had help? He walked back into the bedroom and called Ace.

"How bad did he screw up?" Ace asked amusedly.

"Did you help him do this?" Law asked skeptically.

"No it was all his idea. Said he wanted to help take some stuff off your plate or something. Besides I've got a 24 hour shift today. Couldn't've if i wanted to." Ace explained. "Why? He didn't fuck anything up that bad did he?"

Law chuckled. "No, nothing of the sort. He actually did a really nice job. I'm proud of him."

Law wasn't a romantic. He didn't really know how to be. When he tried he ended up a mumbling mess of jumbled words and vague hand gestures. So he opted to trying out small things.

This included leaving small notes for Luffy to read throughout the day.

Luffy didn't know how he did it. He'd tried to catch him in the act a few times but to no avail. He finally decided he'd never find out when it happened. He enjoyed them anyway and kept them in a shoebox under his side of the bed. There'd been ten notes so far:

 **Note #1:**

 **Location: the refrigerator**

 _Lu,_

 _I love you! Have a great day!_

 _-Torao_

 **Note #2:**

 **Location: the front door**

 _Luffy,_

 _Be careful today it's little icy._

 _Love you,_

 _Torao_

 **Note #3:**

 **Location: the bathroom mirror**

 _Lu,_

 _Had to leave early, won't be back until really late. You're the best thing in my life don't forget that!_

 _I love you,_

 _Torao_

 _P.S.- There's leftover in the fridge, please don't starve yourself._

 **Note #4:**

 **Location: The TV remote**

 _Luffy_

 _I recorded the marathon of PotC for you_

 _I love you a lot_

 _-Torao_

 _P.S.- Don't watch the last one without me_

 **Note #5:**

 **Location: The bedroom lamp**

 _Lu,_

 _Did I tell you how much I loved your eyes?_

 _-Torao_

P.S.- I love you

 **Note #6:**

 **Location: inside the closet door**

 _Lu,_

 _I love your stupid tacky clothes too_

 _Love you,_

 _Torao_

 _P.S.- Please do the laundry today_

 **Note #7**

 **Location: Showerhead**

 _Luffy,_

 _I love the smell of your hair._

 _-Torao_

 **Note #8**

 **Location: Inside the mailbox**

 _Lu,_

 _I really love you, it's pathetic._

 _I love you,_

 _Torao_

 **Note #9:**

 **Location: Kitchen light switch**

 _Luffy,_

 _If you could count every star in the sky the amount would be significantly less than how much I love you_

 _Love you,_

 _Torao_

 _P.S.- I'm being really sappy but oh well_

 **Note #10:**

 **Location: The Produce Bin**

 _Luffy,_

 _I love you from my head tomatoes_

 _-Torao_

 _P.S.- I will not apologize for that pun it took me a while to come up with_

Luffy eventually began looking for these notes as soon as he woke up. He hoped Law wouldn't stop writing them. They opened up another side of him that Luffy didn't get to see too often.


End file.
